A series of studies examines youths' comprehension of Miranda warning statements of rights under the Fifth and Sixth Amendments, and variables related to youths' waiver of rights during police interrogation. Subjects include youths ages 12-16 in court detention and other correctional settings. In the primary study, criterion measures of comprehension of rights are employed to assess understanding of Miranda warnings per se, and understanding of critical words in Miranda warnings. Age-related norms for comprehension will be developed, and data analyzed additionally for several demographic, intellectual, and offense history variables. The data is intended to be of use in future policy and legislation regarding juvenile justice. A second study employs a criterion measure and a structured interview procedure, to assess understanding of the function of rights in interrogation, and to investigate youths' expectancies regarding the consequences of waiver/nonwaiver of rights in interrogation. In a third study, demographic, offense history, and interrogation-situational data will be examined for a random sample of all felony referrals to a juvenile court during three recent years, in order to investigate the frequency of waiver of rights as related to the forementioned variables. Finally, the assumption of advocacy offered by parents' presence at interrogations is investigated by assessing parents' perceptions of interrogation events and their attitudes toward children's rights.